


The Club Scene

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves to dance, Levi loves to watch Eren shake his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what this is, but here you go!
> 
> You lovely beings can follow me on tumblr at bonquishawrites15 if you like train-wreckish writing.  
> I love feedback so let me know whatcha think!!

There was nothing Eren loved more in life than dancing at the club. Nothing.  
He loved the feeling of bodies together in a sweaty union swaying and gyrating to the pulsation of the beat.  
He lit up like a match in the darkness when he was on the dance floor. No longer the awkward hot headed 20 year old, he transformed into a beautiful creature; seducing everyone with his movements.  
No one was immune to him; all they could do was stare at the boy as he completely immersed himself in the music. And Levi was no different.  
The first night that Levi had stepped into Trost’s new popular club three days ago, he had instantly been hypnotized; staring shamelessly the whole night as Eren practically taunted him with his deliciously shaking ass. The Moment Eren’s viridian eyes had met his own hungry steel grey eyes, Levi knew. He had to have him. He soon found out that his name was Eren, an interesting name for an interesting boy he thought to himself. 

For three nights, Levi had entered the club, sat down and stared at Eren hungrily while quietly sipping his scotch, never taking his eyes off of him, and for three nights Eren had stared back coolly, daring him to make his move while teasing him with provocative sways of his hips.

Eren had noticed him immediately the first night he walked into the club. It's not every day Captain Levi Ackerman shows up at a club. Despite his height he was hard to miss. The way he held himself and stared at Eren caused him to radiate with confidence and sexual desire. While Eren wanted nothing more than to feel his body against his, He would wait for the lion to make his move. After all it takes two to tango.

On the fourth night Levi sat in his usual spot at the bar, ready to appreciate the show.  
"Would you both just hurry up and fuck or something already???" A frustrated voice muttered behind Levi, shaking him out of his trance. Levi turned and glared at the bar tender who had raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying man, you two have been eye-fucking for three days now, and the sexual tension is at an extreme. Take us out of our misery man and go for it" several on lookers nodded in encouragement. Levi grimaced. He hated to be rushed, he had been enjoying the game that he and Eren had been playing but the horse faced bartender had a point-what was his name? Joe? Jean? - It was time to act. 

Eren peered over his shoulder and watched as the man slowly arose from the bar and began his way towards him. He maneuvered his way through the crowd of gyrating bodies with ease, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. The intensity of his stare caused a shiver of pleasure to ripple down Eren’s chest and settle to his groin.

They never broke eye contact as Levi closed the distance between him and Eren, stopping right in front of him, invading all personal space, practically stepping on his toes. Levi never did believe in subtlety. He pulled on the collar of Eren’s partially buttoned shirt, bringing him down to his level. "I've had enough of your teasing you little brat. We're dancing" he practically growled in his ear. Eren shuddered with desire as Levi's hot breath tickled his neck. His velvet commanding voice practically making him take off his clothes right then and there. But Eren wanted this to last. After all he had waited three days. 

Eren turned his head towards Levi's ear "it's about fucking time" he whispered, the tip of his tongue barely flicking the man’s ear. He straightened up and smiled mischievously as he watched the older man try to compose his stunned face. It was a rare occasion when Levi was incapable of maintaining his composure, but for some reason Eren Yeager was unraveling him with ease. In attempts to regain control of the situation, Levi grabbed Eren’s hips and began moving them to the rhythm of the music. 

Despite the height difference, Levi took the lead and brought Eren’s body closer to his own, relishing in the feeling of his ass against him, the different directions and motions of his hips made to the music. They were both completely lost in each other and in the music. They danced together song after song, completely oblivious to anyone and everything around them.  
Eren turned around and smiled slyly placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders, then running them down his toned chest and stomach, causing Levi to almost moan through gritted teeth. Eren turned his back to him continuing the torturous movements of his hips. Two could play this game Levi thought to himself as he stared at the back of Eren’s neck, glistening with moisture. Levi slowly touched his lips to the delicate spot just behind Eren’s ear. Unable to stop himself he then opened his mouth letting his tongue lick the salty moisture from his skin savoring the sight of goosebumps forming in response to his touch and the sound of Eren releasing a shaky breath. 

It was at that moment where Levi’s willpower deteriorated completely; overpowered by a sheer animalistic desire. He grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him through the crowd and out the back door; ignoring the cheers of encouragement coming from the bar. Once outside Levi pinned Eren on the side of the building and without giving him a chance to speak, grabbed his face, slamming his lips on to Eren’s. Fire ignited as the two writhed in sweet ecstasy, hearts pounding and tongues twisting, fighting for dominance. A moan hummed from the base of Erens throat, clutching the older man’s shirt as he pressed his lips on Eren’s throat. Eren lowered his head and continued the kiss, pressing his lips against Levis, tugging them gently with his teeth. 

Eren pulled away slightly, his breathing ragged and laughed gently, his hot breath causing Levi to shiver. “It’s about fucking time” he whispered as he gently bit the older man’s ear.  
This boy would be the absolute death of him, Levi thought as he moaned in pleasure, and at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
